Karg
Karg is an antagonist in the Masters of the Universe franchise. He only appears in the 1987 live action film and a few comics. In the movie, he was played by Robert Towers. Role in the film Karg is a mercenary serving Skeletor on Eternia. He is short with reptilian features, batlike ears, sharp teeth and long white hair. He dresses entirely in black except for a stoll trimmed in white fur. He is missing his left hand, having lost it at some point prior to the events of the film and replaced it with a hook. He is rather dim and not particularly brave, more than once showing great fear and cowardice in battle. He appears first out of the mercenaries, leading a group of troopers to try and recapture Gwildor after he has been helped by He-Man. However, Gwildor and his rescuers escape from Karg and his troops by slipping through a secret passage in the inventor's home. Karg angrily yells for his men to tear the place apart. Later, after it turns out that He-Man and his friends have used the Cosmic Key to go to Earth, Karg is told to take a team consisting of himself, Blade, Beastman, Saurod and three troopers to retrieve the Key, kill all of He-Man's friends and return with the heroic warrior as a prisoner. Upon arriving, the villains find only high school student Julie Winston and Carl the school janitor. Beastman attacks Carl, beating him up, despite Karg yelling for him not to kill him. When Beastman throws the janitor through a door, revealing Julie, Karg decides Julie would make a better captive and orders her captured. Fleeing the school, Julie is rescued by He-Man, who fights the mercenary team, killing the three troopers they brought with them. Thanks largely to Karg's cowardice, the group fails miserably. Even though they outnumber He-Man, Karg orders a retreat back to Eternia after a short battle. Back on Eternia, Karg lies to Skeletor and says he and his team were outnumbered. An enraged Skeletor kills Saurod, and Karg and the other two are saved only by the intervention of Evil-Lyn. She goes back to Earth with them, and quickly reveals Karg's lie by using a device to scan the past, showing the recent fight, revealing that He-Man and He-Man alone defeated the mercenaries long before the other heroic fighters arrived and drove them away. Karg growls at her angrily. Following this, Karg falls out of favor with her, with the more competent Blade serving as Evil-Lyn's second in command on Earth. Karg manages to get himself back into her good graces, however, by finding a photograph of Julie with her parents, which gives Evil-Lyn the idea to impersonate Julie's mother to steal the Cosmic Key. After He-Man's capture, Karg returns with the other villains to Eternia, where he witnesses Skeletor's transformation into Master of the Universe using the Sword of Grayskull. Following the sudden appearance of He-Man's friends, who teleport into the throne room using the Cosmic Key, Karg shoots at them. When Evil-Lyn decides to abandon Skeletor, Karg tried to persuade her to stay and help him, but she refuses, and so Karg winds up escaping with her and Beastman before Skeletor is defeated by He-Man. Other Media Comics Karg appeared in the comic book adaption of the film, where he was depicted with green skin and blonde hair instead of his pale grayish skin and white hair. He also appeared in a comic in the He-Man magazine about the movie, wherein he again has more greenish skin and blonde hair. Additionally, his hook is on his right hand instead of his left. He fights against Clamp Champ but is defeated. Masters of the Universe Classics Karg was made as an action figure in his comic book colors (green skin, blonde hair) and given a backstory in which he is rumored to be of noble birth, explaining his fancier dress sense compared to most of the other Evil Warriors. Serving as Skeletor's head torturer with Minotoran as his assistant, Karg utilizes a variety of different weapons in his work, most notably Crucia the Dagger of Agony. It is not known how he lost his left hand. During the conflict with the Eternians, Karg develops a perverse attraction towards Lieutenant Andra, and at the end of the war winds up captured and incarcerated in Prison Starr. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Leader Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Torturer